The Quest for Eternal Life
by HopefulButterfly123
Summary: After Haku is arrested Chihiro must do everything she can to save him from execution and goes on a quest ending up with eternal life. She must make a decision between her love and her life. Which will she choose? Read to find out.
1. The Long Awaited Meeting

**Hello This is my first story on fanfiction. I do not own Spirited Away or its characters. I only own the characters I make up. I hope you like it. I hand draw all of my fanfiction book covers. **

* * *

Chapter 1 The Long Awaited Meeting

_Chihiro's POV_

I had that dream again. It was about Kohaku. It was about the promise he made me that day 6 years ago.

"Will we see each other again?" I asked almost on the brim of tears.

"I promise we will someday." Haku said with the most sincere look in his eye.

I felt like I could trust him to keep his promise, but after 6 years I've grown more and more unable to trust if he can actually keep it. I felt like deep in my heart that Haku somehow wasn't able to keep his promise for some reason. I've tried going back several times but was unable to crossover to the Spirit World. After my fathers death my mother committed suicide and left me all alone. It's been one year since their deaths. But after all my grieving I was able to push aside that feeling of guilt and want to go back to the only other place that I felt I truly belonged. I went downstairs to make some breakfast and the person I've dreamed about for years was standing right there at the bottom of the stairs. He turned around and it felt like he was moving in slow motion. His emerald green hair waved like the ocean as he turned around. Our eyes locked and we had _that_ kind of moment. Where the whole world seemed to stop.

"Hello Chihiro." Haku said as calm as ever.

"UUhh hello Haku." I stuttered. I mentally hit myself for being such a wimp in front of Haku.

"You don't have to be nervous Chihiro. I'm here to fulfill my promise." Haku said with the most beautiful smile I've ever seen. At that moment I jolted back into reality and was going to tell him everything I wanted to before things could go back to the way they were.

"Haku! Do you have any idea how many years it's been! Six! Six years Haku and I haven't heard a word from you since then!" I screamed at Haku. Haku seemed a bit shocked and I saw hurt in his eyes. I kind of feel bad about yelling at him like that.

"I'm sorry Haku I didn't mean to yell that way. I just wanted you to know how I felt waiting for you." I said calmly.

"That's alright Chihiro I know how you feel. I've waited to see you for six years as well. I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner. After you left I made a deal with Yubaba. She said if I worked under her for another six years she would terminate my contract. So I worked at the bathhouse for six years longing to see you again." said Haku like he was apologizing more than explaining why it took so long to come for her.

"Look Haku I...", but I was cut off by Haku just as I was about to finish my sentence.

"Chihiro I broke a major rule with dire consequences by coming here to see you. But I just had to see you again and fulfill my promise." Haku said anxiously like he only had minutes to live.

"You broke a rule! Haku I really wanted to see you but I don't want you to get hurt because of it. If you can't go back to the Spirit World can't you stay here!" I said frantically. Searching for the right words.

"Chihiro look, yes if I go back to the Spirit World I would face severe consequences. But if I stay here I'll disappear just like humans do in the Spirit World. I'm prepared to face the consequences." Calm again Haku took my hands and leaned in for a kiss.

"Goodbye Chihiro. I have to go back now." He said while disappear into thin air. With tears in my eyes I let go of Haku's hands. Then just before he disappeared I grabbed onto his hand and wouldn't let go. Haku kept resisting trying to make me let go but I wouldn't. At that moment we both disappeared into thin air.

* * *

**I hope you liked my first chapter! Please review.**


	2. Arrested?

Chapter 2 Arrested?

_Chihiro's POV_

I could hear voices in the distance. I opened my eyes and I saw a familiar sight. Standing tall in front of Haku and I was the bathhouse.

"Haku...are we in the Spirt World?" I asked him somewhat surprised.

"Yes Chihiro. We are. Why didn't you let go of my hand!? We might never be able to get you back to the human world again!" Haku said angrily and a little sad.

"I'm sorry I just couldn't bring myself to let go. I want to be with you forever. I love you Haku! Besides back in the human world I don't feel like I belong anymore." I said with eyes filled with love. I felt my heart skip a beat as I confessed my love to Haku. Haku's face showed shock and also a little bit of happiness because he knew deep in his heart he loved her right back.

"Chihiro I lo..." But Haku was cut off by two intimidating spirits.

"Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi you're coming with us!" Yelled the spirits at Haku. Are they here because of the rule Haku broke? Whatever the reason I won't let them take him. The spirits grabbed Haku and slammed him into the ground.

"STOP! Let go of him!" I yelled as I jumped on the spirit holding down Haku. The second spirit ripped me off of his friend and slammed me into the ground as well. Before I blacked out the spirit holding me down said that they were here for Haku and were guards of the palace in the ocean. He said because Haku was not bounded to the Earth anymore he had no right to enter the Spirit World therefore they are putting him under arrest. Then after I was told all of this I saw Haku being taken away, wondering what he was going to say. Then I was in a world full of nothing but black.

* * *

I jolted awake on a bed and had no idea how I got there. Then I remembered what happened to Haku and jumped out of bed when the door burst open.

"Chihiro! How dare you come back here! After that whole No-Face incident I thought you'd be smart enough to stay away!" Yubaba was huffing and puffing as she screamed at me. Yubaba sighed.

"Welcome back Chihiro. Even though the No-Face incident cost me a lot but you were my best worker. There's someone here to see you." Yubaba seemed to have changed since the last time I saw her. She seemed more calm and had less anger issues.

"Chihiro! Welcome back! I missed you!" Lin came in with tears of joy in her eyes.

"Umm hello Lin, Yubaba I missed you all to but right now I need to go and rescue Haku." I walked over to the door when it suddenly closed shut.

"Yubaba let me out. I need to save him!" I screamed and yelled but she still wouldn't let me out.

"Look Chihiro you need to sit down and listen to us. We need to tell how much trouble Haku is in and how dangerous it will be to try and rescue him." Lin told me but now on the brim of tears of sadness. I felt a little bad at yelling at her. So I sat down on the bed and let them talk.

"Okay, as you already know Haku was taken by guards of the palace in the ocean. It's an underwater palace in charge of water. There are a total of 4 palaces in all of the Spirit World. First there's the palace in the ocean, the palace in the sky, the palace in the volcano, and the palace in the ground." Lin told me a little worried.

"You're missing one." Yubaba said in a casual tone rather than yelling at her workers all the time.

"No I'm not Yubaba. There are four palaces based on the four elements. Water, Wind, Fire, and Earth." Lin said a little confused that Yubaba thought there was another palace all together.

"You're forgetting about the palace in the rainbow." Yubaba said crossing her arms.

"Well yes but that's only a legend. Nobody really knows if it exists." Lin said wondering why Yubaba would bring up a ridiculous legend. Unless she was actually there. Lin's face grew with surprise. Yubaba saw this and knew she had figured it out. With her magic, Yubaba forced Lin to keep quiet about the palace.

"Look Chihiro listen to me. In order to save Haku you'll need to go to the palace in the rainbow. There you will gain enough power to rescue Haku." Yubaba actually looked like she cared. But if it's only a legend how am I supposed to know where to go? As I wondered this I knew deep down that this was going to be the only way.

"I'll do it." I said with a firm tone and a look of desperation on my face.

"But Chihiro it's to dangerous!" Lin cried. Still unable to talk about what she knew about Yubaba and the palace in the rainbow.

"I'll do anything for Haku if there's even the slightest chance to save him." Lin's face finally showed acceptance and I was ready to go.

"What do I have to do?" I asked Yubaba very seriously it would make anyone feel scared.

"First you'll want to go find the three other palaces and find their chosen ones. The chosen ones are spirits who were given the full power of that palace's element. Ask them to help you find the palace in the rainbow and they are sure to accept. All you need is a good reason to go and they'll help you. After you find the palace you will have to ask the queen of the palace to grant you power to save Haku." Yubaba said still crossing her arms. She seems like she cares but at the same time doesn't.

"Okay then. I'm going to save Haku now." I said standing up and getting ready to leave.

"Be careful and good luck. Remember there will still be bumps in the road even if you do find the palace. Like the Ocean palace's chosen one." Yubaba said.

"I will." With that I took off in search of the three other elemental palaces. But in my mind all I could think about was Haku.

* * *

**Please review. If you think I misspelled or said a wrong word that you feel doesn't work please let me know and I will make adjustments. Thank you.**


	3. Torture and Confinement

Chapter 3: Torture and Conefinement

_Haku's POV_

I was being taken to my place of birth. The palace in the ocean. All I can think about is Chihiro. Is she alright? Does she remember what happened? Then suddenly we came to a halt. We were standing right in front of the palace in the ocean. Literally in the ocean. The guards took me inside to see the queen, could say she's my mother. She was the one who gave me my name because she bonded me to my river. We reached the queen's thrown room. The guards pushed me inside.

"Hello Haku." Yuina said lovingly even though he broke a major rule of the spirits.

"As you know you crossed over to the human world when you were no longer bonded to your river." Yuina said now serious.

"Yes I am aware of that. But I had a promise to keep. I take full responsibility of my actions and am prepared to be punished." I said just as serious as she was.

"Alright then. For going to the human world without being bonded to it, I sentence you to a year of torture then death." Yuina said with sadness in her voice. I was surprised to hear her say that. I knew that the price I had to pay would be high but usually the penalty for breaking a major rule was torture, but not death. The guards came in and took me away. I could always use magic to try and escape, but if I was caught again the torture would get more painful and longer before my death. I just have to accept my fate. The guards took me to a special room where I would be tortured. They hung me by my hands and bound my feet to the ground.

* * *

After the two hours of torturing the guards threw me in my cell and didn't give me any food. Not like spirits needed it but still. I layed down on the bed and was thinking about Chihiro. I was wondering if she was coming to save me. Although I hope she isn't because the palace in the ocean is considered the most powerful out of all the elemental palaces. It would be way t dangerous to for her, a mere human to go up against the palace in the ocean. All I can hope is that she doesn't do anything stupid.


	4. The Search for the Palace in the Ground

Chapter 3: The Palace in the Ground

_Chihiro's POV_

I've been on the train to Swamp Bottom for about an hour. I should be there soon. I'm going to Swamp Bottom to see if Granny Zeniba knows any information on where I can find the palace in the ground. The train came to a stop at Swamp Bottom. _Finally I'm here._ I got off the train and went over to granny's house. When I reached the beginning of the path the lamp that greeted me last time was there again to guide the way. When I reached granny's house I was about to knock when the door suddenly opened.

"Chihiro." Zeniba said in her usual loving tone.

"GRANNY!" I yelled and jumped up to hug her. She flinched in surprise than gave in and hugged me back.

"It's so good to see you again Chihiro. What brings you back to my house?" Zeniba said just letting go of me.

"Well I wanted to know if you knew where any of the elemental palaces were." I said hoping she would know at least something about one of the palaces. Granny's face grew more serious and she removed herself from the doorway.

"Come on in. We should talk in private." Zeniba said. That must mean she knows something about the elemental palace's whereabouts.

"The only palace I know where to find is the palace in the ground. I know where this is because you could say I was born there. All spirits are bound to one main element. Even though some spirits may have more than one element, the strongest element would be the element from which they were bounded to." Zeniba said a little disappointed that she couldn't give me anymore information than that.

"It's okay granny that's plenty of information. So where is the palace in the ground?" I asked anxious to get started my quest.

"It's located in the Valley of Hidden Passages. You can get there by train. I have some tickets for you if you need some. Once you get there you'll have to look for the biggest cave then go deep inside the cave. Once you've gone deep enough you'll see the palace." Zeniba said.

"Don't you want to know why I want to know this information?" I asked wondering why she hasn't asked me anything yet.

"Come on dear. A witch my age should be able to figure that kind of stuff out." Zeniba said a bit offended.

"Please be careful." She said with a big smile.

"I will don't worry granny." With that I left for the train station to the Valley of Hidden Passages.

* * *

On the train I was remembering what happened when I didn't let go of Haku's hand. All I remember is a bright light then a black space. The train then arrived at the Valley of Hidden Passages. I stepped off the train and started to walk into the Valley of Hidden Passages. The valley was like a canyon with many caves. I'm now starting to see why this place is called the Valley of Hidden Passages. Remembering what Zeniba had said I searched for a cave bigger than the rest. It took about half an hour to find the right cave. It was bigger than all the others so I took that passage.

Walking through the cave I wondered why it was light. I looked up and the cave seemed to be lit by light blue crystals. It was a beautiful sight. Then I saw an even brighter light not lit by crystals. As I started to run toward the light I was getting more hopeful that I found the palace. I stepped out of the cave and there it was. A tall beautiful palace made of the light blue crystals. I was amazed. It was even more beautiful than I imagined. Snapping back to reality and refocusing on the task at hand, I ran towards the palace. Once I reached the palace door I began to wonder why there weren't any guards. Ignoring my thought I burst threw the palace doors.

"Welcome. I've been waiting for you young one." Said a mysterious voice. This voice was elegant and sweet. I looked around to find whoever was talking.

"I'm right here." Said the mysterious voice. The ground started to shake and a small tornado of dust and dirt swirled up and took a human form. There was a woman standing right in front of me. She was beautiful. She had long silky chestnut hair. Her eyes were the color of the earth. She wore a purple kimono with cherry blossoms on it.

"My name is Etsuyo. I am the queen of this palace. You are in search of the chosen ones, are you not?" The queen asked.

"Yes your highness. I'm indeed in search of the chosen ones to save someone very dear to me." I said kind of in a rush. I didn't mean to be rude but I was in a hurry after all.

"Please, call me Etsuyo. I will be glad to help you. The chosen one of the palace in the ground is my daughter, Hanako. You can find her in the three cave passages up, two cave passages left, and three cave passages right. Remember this, or you will be lost in the Valley of Hidden Passages forever." Etsuyo said happy to help. I'm actually surprised it was this easy.

"Thanks Etsuyo. I will remember." I said while turning away to find Hanako. Hold on Haku, I'll save you soon.


	5. Voice of Love

Chapter 5: Voice of Love

_Haku's POV_

It's been exactly three days that I've been tortured in the palace. Each day my head gets more and more dreary. Most of the time my eyesight starts to fade. Sometimes I hear things that aren't really there. I just hope Chihiro is alright. That's when I heard it. At least I think I did. It was a female voice. One that seemed very familiar.

_"Hold on Haku, I'll save you soon." ._Said the familiar voice. The voice sounded desperate and at the same time sad. I just couldn't put my finger on where I've heard the voice before. I started to think that I might have just imagined it. But then a thought occurred to me. What if this voice was Chihiro's? It makes sense if she was going to try and rescue me. I wish I could tell her what I wanted to say when she came back to the Spirit World before I was arrested. I wish I could send her a message back. But the palace has a magic spell on it to prevent all prisoners to use magic.

"Please be careful Chihiro." I whispered to myself hoping that maybe she might get my message.

* * *

_Chihiro's POV_

Walking up past one cave passage, I heard a voice.

_"Please be careful Chihiro."_ Said a male voice. It sounded like Haku. I turned around to see if someone was there. No one was with me in the passage. Now more than ever I am desperate to save Haku.

* * *

_Narrator's__ POV_

Since Chihiro is human and Haku cannot use magic, the only way they could actually be able to exchange thoughts, was their love. If their love is strong enough you will be able to exchange the voice of love. The love between two people that no one can break.


	6. Hanako

**Hi guys. Thanks for reading my very first fanfiction book! I hoped you liked it so far. Remember, please review! :-)**

* * *

Chapter 6 Hanako

_Chihiro's POV_

Hearing Haku's voice fueled my determination to save him. Remembering what Etsuyo had said, I went past three cave passages above me then turned left past two cave passages, then I turned right and stood in the middle of the passage.

"Okay, how many cave passages do I have to pass to reach Hanako's cave?" I asked myself quietly. I went up three cave passages, left two cave passages, and right two or three cave passages.

_"Which one is it?"_ I thought to myself hoping I'd choose the right one.

_"Okay I'm going two cave passages right." _I thought to myself. Going up two cave passages right I found myself at a cave entrance. Thinking it was the correct one I entered it. Unlike the other cave passages, this one didn't have blue crystals illuminating it. Walking in further, the ground suddenly started to shake and clouds of dust encased the passage.

_"Not like I could see anything anyway" _I thought to myself, rolling my eyes. When the dust cleared, I could make out three very large figures. They were about twice my size with gigantic pincers.

_"Uhh what have I gotten myself into? Etsuyo warned me to not forget and what do I do!? I forget! Uhh! Well what's done is done. I just need to get out of here and find Hanako." _I scolded myself. I turned around to exit the passage when three more large figures with pincers appeared in front of me.

_"Great! Now I have six scary crab looking things after me." _I scolded myself again. The large figure had me surrounded and were closing in on me. I closed my eyes waiting for something to hit me and end my life. But to my surprise nothing was happening. I opened my eyes and saw all six figures on the ground dead. I turned around and saw a girl behind me.

"Ahhh! Who are you!?" I said while backing away.

"Now is that how you act when someone saves your life?" The girl said crossing her arms looking for gratitude.

"I'm sorry. You just surprised me that's all. Thanks for saving me. May I ask who you are?" I asked finally catching my cool.

"I believe my mother told you about me. I am the ground palace's chosen one, Hanako." She said with pride. When I heard this my heart skipped a beat and I was filled with hope.

"So did Etsuyo tell you about me?" I asked.

"Of course she did. She told me after you left her throne room." She said with her arms still crossed.

"So will you help me?" I asked hoping she would say yes.

"First you have to give me a reason on why I should help you. If your reason seems selfish in anyway I will kill you with no hesitation." She said sternly while creating a blade of rock and holding it to my neck. I gulped wondering why she would save me just to kill me later.

"I believe to kill someone after hearing a reason. Otherwise I will never know if they are worthy or not." She said to me. I was surprised. She knew what I was thinking.

"Just so you know, I can see in your heart and know if the words you speak are true. So don't go looking for an answer you think I want to hear." Hanako said her blade still against my throat. I gulped and answered.

"I wish to save the person I love, Haku." I said to Hanako. Hanako's eyes narrowed. She then lowered her blade and turned it back to dust.

"I have looked deep into your heart and I know that the words you speak are true. I will help you." Hanako said with a smile. I was relieved.

_"Okay I have the ground palace's chosen one, Hanako. I still need to find the fire palace's and the sky palace's chosen ones."_ I thought to myself.

"You know we could go find Moyasu first if you want." Hanako said with an all innocent look in her eye.

"Who is Moyasu?" I asked curiously, trying to find out what she was hiding.

"Well Moyasu is my boyfriend and is also the fire palace's chosen one?." Hanako said questioningly like she was looking for my acceptance.

"Okay, do you know where he is right now?" I asked trying to get a move on so I can save Haku.

"He should be in Lava Valley right about now for a spirit birthing. They are going to give the new erupted volcano a fire spirit! It's going to be exciting!" Hanako said filled with joy.

"Okay let's go." I said anxious to get going. I turned around then realized I had no idea where Lava Valley was. I turned back to Hanako who was looking up at the sky whistling. She started to chuckle.

"How do we get there? By the train?" I asked slightly embarrassed.

"No the train takes to long. By the time we get there it'll be over." Hanako replied like I was stupid for even suggesting the train.

"Okay then how do we get there?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"We travel underground with my magic. Duh." She said.

"First of all I think you're forgetting I am human and don't know much about magic. Second of all we're wasting time. Let's go." I said waiting for her to use her magic.

"Okay okay we're going. Satisfied bossy pants?" Hanako said playfully. She closed her eyes and concentrated. Then a giant tunnel formed beneath us. It almost looked like a slide. She then made a sled of rock. We both stepped on and she used her magic to push the sled into the tunnel.

"Yes I am. Thank you for helping me." I said.

"No problem. I can't wait to see my boyfriend again." She said in a dreamlike state. We raced through the tunnel all while I was thinking of how much closer I was to saving Haku.


	7. Moyasu

**I'm really sorry for the long wait. I have been caught up in school and skating all the time. Now that I am done with school for the year I am hoping to post more chapters during the Summer. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Moyasu

_Chihiro's POV_

Hanako and I have been racing through this tunnel for about five minutes. I can feel the wind in my hair as we zip and zag avoiding any falling rocks. You could loudly hear the rock sled screech on the rock slide. Although it didn't seem to affect Hanako at all. Maybe it's because of her element of earth.

"ARE WE ALMOST THERE HANAKO?" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Ahhhh!" Hanako screamed.

Through my mind she said, _"You don't have to yell! Especially right behind me at full blast! Did you forget I can hear your thoughts and project some of my thoughts into your head!? Yes we are almost there." _Oops I forgot she could read minds. Now I feel guilty.

_"I'm sorry Hanako. I forgot you could read minds."_ I thought to myself bowing my head for forgiveness.

_"Yeah I forgive you. Just don't scream in my ear again." _Hanako thought to me.

Now that I think about it, when I first met Hanako she saved my life. Then she turned around and stuck a knife to my throat. I think Hanako is really a nice person.

_"You know I can hear you right?"_ Hanako said giggling.

_"I'm really sorry if I offended you Hanako!" _Why do I keep forgetting she can read minds! At that moment the rock sled Hanako and I were on threw us in the air. I saw Hanako do a triple front flip and land on her two feet when I was sprawled out in the air falling to my death. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact. There was a loud bang when I hit something. I opened my eyes wondering if I was dead. I saw Hanako standing there holding me in her arms.

"Wow humans must be pretty weak." Hanako said as she put me down.

"Why don't you try warning me next time!" I yelled at Hanako.

"Sorry but I didn't want to interrupt your thoughts." She said giggling again. I rolled my eyes thinking about how Hanako can be a pain at times.

_"I heard that." _Hanako said playfully and still giggling.

_"Why do I keep forgetting about it?! Ah I did it again!" _I kept mentally scolding myself while Hanako giggled and walked to our destination.

* * *

We walked for another 10 minutes when we came upon a pit of lava. This lava pit seemed to stretch across the whole land.

_"How are we ever going to get past this!?" _I asked myself worriedly. _"Well Hanako? How will we get across?" _I asked her through my mind.

_"Well I can't use magic because the lava would just melt the earth. We can't walk through it because I don't have the element of fire." _Hanako was asking me and herself at the same time.

_"Hey Hanako. What elements do you wield?" _I asked Hanako.

_"Um, Let's see I bear the elements earth and water." _Hanako said proudly.

_"Hanako! If you use your water magic you can solidify the lava and turn it to stone! How can you not know that!?" _I yelled at her. We are wasting time just standing here thinking and we probably would have been at the volcano by now.

_"Really? That would work? Okay i'll try it." _Said Hanako closing her eyes, lifting both hands at shoulder level and concentrating. Then a blast of water was directed at the lava pit. When the water hit the lava a burst of steam came rushing out of the pit and was solidified into solid rock. As soon as most of the lava was turned to stone Hanako and I walked across the lava pit.

_"Where do we go now Hanako?" _I asked, glad that we completed that obstacle. Now we just have to find this Moyasu guy and get going to find the sky palace's chosen one. Hanako kept walking and I followed her. We walked for about another 5 minutes when we came upon the volcano and some spirits. _"Is this the place Hanako?" _I asked getting excited.

_"Yes. This is it. Come on let's go! Oh and we no longer have to talk through our minds." _She said as she ran towards a particular spirit. I followed close behind. The closer we got to the volcano the more curious I became at what they were doing. I saw lava gushing out the top of the volcano and three spirits doing some kind of ritual. As I was running after Hanako I realized that at the top of the volcano something was forming. It looked like a giant fire bird.

"Hey Chihiro! Come over here and meet the new spirit!" Hanako yelled from the bottom of the volcano. Along with a spirit that looked kinda dense. From the way they were holding hands I would guess that the spirit was Moyasu, the fire palace's chosen one. I ran over to them when the giant bird burst from the volcano.

"Wow!" I said amazed at the fiery bird. The bird flew over to us and transformed into what looked like a female human around the age of 14. I've been in this world for a while now to know that this being is a spirit. The spirit took a moment before speaking.

"Hello."

"Hello. You are now the spirit of this volcano. Your name is now Kurikoma, named after the volcano you were born from." Moyasu said plainly to the spirit.

"Alright then. Thank you for giving birth to me." Kurikoma said bowing her head to Moyasu. The spirit turned into the being I first saw when she emerged from the volcano. I gawked at her. If she was just born a few minutes ago how would she know how to talk, let alone use spirit magic. Moyasu saw me gawking and and noticed my confusion about this whole situation.

"Spirits naturally know what to do when they are born and know all of the rules of the spirit world. Her spirit form is a giant fire bird known as a phoenix." Moyasu explained to me calmly and coolly. Now I can see why Hanako is in love with him. If I hadn't already fallen for Haku, I probably would've fallen for Moyasu. Even if I did I know that Haku is my true soul mate and I would end up with him.

"She's a phoenix? I thought phoenixes were just mythical creatures and legends? They really exist?" I asked him excitedly.

"Yes phoenixes do exist. They don't exist in the human world anymore but they did indeed exist. Anyway, back to the important stuff. Hanako said you are in search of the palace in the rainbow. She also said you are looking for the palace to save your boyfriend, the water..." Moyasu was interrupted by being hit in the head by one of Hanako's fists. While Moyasu was holding his head I asked what Moyasu was going to say.

"What was that Moyasu?" I asked curiously.

Still rubbing his black haired head, he answered in a slightly painful tone "Oh just that you were looking for the rainbow palace in order to save your boyfriend, Haku."

At the word 'boyfriend' I blushed a deep red. He wasn't my boyfriend. Was he? I know I have feelings for him, but do I love him that way? I asked myself these questions when Moyasu continued.

"I have looked into your heart and have deemed you worthy for my help. Let us go to the palace of air and ask for Amaya's help."

At this, Hanako seemed to tense and Moyasu seemed to notice. Moyasu turned to Hanako and in a soothing voice he said,

"Hanako, you know I love you more than anything. We only went out for one month. It's over between us now so there's nothing to worry about."

Hanako seemed to relax a little. I'm guessing that this Amaya person was an old girlfriend or really close friend. I'm going to put my money on the girlfriend bet. In the few minutes I talked with Moyasu, the first time I saw him acting weird and uncool. I may not know how he usually behaves, but I know that it's probably not like this.

"It will probably take us about an hour to get to the palace of air. Seeing how my flames can only take us so high because of the altitude up there we will need a little extra push to reach the palace without my flames dissipating." Moyasu said back in his what I assume to be normal tone. My heart racing at only needing to find Amaya to reach the palace in the rainbow I became anxious yet again to save Haku.

* * *

**Again I'm really sorry for the long wait. I am hoping to get the next chapter up by the end of next week. I hope those of you who are reading this understand that I to have a life and am sorry for making you wait. Enjoy the story!**


	8. In the Sky

Chapter 8: In the Sky

_Chihiro's POV_

After leaving the volcano, Moyasu, Hanako, and I headed for the tallest mountain in Japan, Mt. Fuji. Normally it would've taken us days even months to reach Mt. Fuji. But with Moyasu's secondary power of teleportation we got there in no time at all. We stood on the top of the mountain. From up there I could see everything around us. It was beautiful. The water surrounding parts of the mountain seemed to sparkle as the sun hit the surface. I wish Haku was here to see it with me. Moyasu turned to me and Hanako before speaking.

"Are we all ready?" He asked and I nodded my head in response. Hanako just smiled and looked ready to go. "You know what to do, right Hanako?"

"Of course. I'm ready to begin." She said to Moyasu before she turned to me. "Okay. Moyasu and I are going to use our powers to blast us up towards the palace. You will be on my back so hold on tight."

"If Moyasu has the power of teleportation, than why doesn't he use it to reach the palace?" I asked wondering if we were just wasting our time on top of this mountain.

"Well..." Hanako started before Moyasu put a hand on her shoulder. He turned to me and explained his own power.

"I can only teleport to places I have previously been." He explained calmly. This made me doubt them a little.

"If you've never been there before then how do you know where it is!" I yelled at them. Moyasu and Hanako just looked at each other before answering at the same time,

"Because we have been given the location in need of emergency." I took in a deep breath to calm myself down. I was getting to anxious about everything. I just need to stay calm.

"Okay. I'm ready. Let's do this." I said sternly. Both Hanako and Moyasu gave a nod. Hanako bent over so I could get on her back. I climbed on when Moyasu held out his hands. Hanako grabbed them and they both closed their eyes and started chanting some words. We were soon lifted off the top of the mountain and into the sky. We went up higher and higher. Hanako and Moyasu were still muttering their nonsense when we burst through a cloud and landed on another one high above the ground. Hanako and Moyasu chanted a few more words before letting their hands go and setting me down. I looked around my surroundings to see the most beautiful palace I had ever seen. I was made out of what looked like a light blue crystal. It glistened in the light just like the water did earlier. There were a couple waterfalls flowing down the sides of the palace here and there. There were rainbows like you've never seen. The colors were so amazingly bright and clear up here. I couldn't believe my eyes. Then I snapped back into reality and got straight to business. I turned to Hanako and Moyasu.

"Where do we go now?" I asked them focused. They both smiled at my determination and their faces looked like they know now they made the right decision to help me.

"Follow me." Moyasu said. We all walked up to the palace gates when they opened right when we reached the top step. Almost like it was expecting us to arrive at that exact moment. When I walked in, the sight I saw was even more amazing the the outside of the palace. Everything seemed to be made of crystals. That's when I noticed the figure sitting in the crystal thrown. I noticed Hanako and Moyasu get on one knee and bow their heads. I immediately did the same realizing that this figure was the queen. She was wearing a crystal crown atop her blonde head. She had a white dress with a cape at the end. To me she looked like an angel without the halo. But the crystal crown was close enough.

"Rise." She said in a commanding yet sweet voice. We did so and looked up at her highness. She seemed to be staring at me. Then she nodded in approval and gave us all a smile. She then nodded to her right where a girl walked over. She too wore a crystal crown though not as big as the queen's. She was wearing a light blue dress. She too had blonde hair and I could only guess that this must be the princess, the queen's daughter. Then I started to wonder why Hanako doesn't wear any fancy clothes or wear a crown. After all, she is the daughter of the queen of the palace in the ground. I pushed these thoughts aside when she started to speak.

"My name is Amaya. I hear you have come to seek out the palace in the rainbow." She said calmly and seemed to stare out into space.

"Yes. I have come to search for the palace in the rainbow to save a close friend of mine." I said confirming her information. She seemed to look at me in the eyes for a long time. Her crystal blue eyes were beautiful. Much more beautiful than my chocolate brown ones. After she was done looking in my eyes she spoke.

"I see everyone has told the truth. You are telling the truth and your heart is pure. I will help you." She said blankly. It was like she couldn't or didn't have any emotion. She moved her arm to signal us to follow her. We gave one last bow to the queen and headed off after Amaya. We walked through endless corridors and stopped at a giant door. Amaya turned around.

"The gate to the palace in the rainbow is beyond this door." She said still holding no emotion in her voice. She waited for us to answer. I gulped not knowing what was beyond the door. I took in a deep breath.

"I'm ready. Let's go." I said. Amaya turned back to the door and pushed it open. As we walked inside I saw a waterfall at the back of the room that flowed into a mini pool. The room itself was round. There was grass on the ground and by the waterfall there seemed to be what looked like symbols of some sort. I began to wonder why the gate to the rainbow palace was in the palace in the sky. As if hearing my thoughts Hanako answered my unsaid question. Oh yeah she can read minds.

"The reason the gate is in the palace in the air is because most spirits won't be able to reach it up here." She said. Amaya turned around facing us once again.

"We will need to pour our chosen ones power into the pool." She said still emotionless. Then I wondered how we were supposed to do that when we only have three chosen ones and four symbols. At closer inspection the symbols seemed to be a swirl, fire, a rock, and a squiggle that looked kinda like a wave. That's when I figured it out. The symbols stood for the elements. Air, fire, earth, and water.

"When the power of each palace's chosen one is poured into the pool each of the symbols will light up." Amaya said. I don't get why she sounds like a robot.

"How will we get all four chosen one powers in the pool if there are only three chosen ones here!" I shouted in frustration. "Amaya has the palace of the sky's power, Hanako the palace in the ground, and Moyasu the palace in the volcano! But we don't have the power of the palace in the ocean!" Amaya just pointed to me and said,

"We have you." This seemed to creep me out a bit. 'We have you'. I'm just a human with no spiritual powers at all. Why would having me solve our problem? Amaya sighed for the first time. This means she actually can express emotion. "Some how Haku gave you some of his chosen one palace power. Probably on point of contact knowing you might need it." She said a little annoyed.

"Haku gave me his power?" I said looking down at my hands. "Wait did you just say 'chosen one palace power'?" I asked shocked. Amaya nodded. "Haku's a chosen one?" Again nodding Amaya crossed her arms. I looked over to Hanako and Moyasu. They to were nodding.

"It's true. I almost let it slip back at the volcano before Hanako stopped me." Moyasu said a little sorry for keeping it from me. I was still in shock but pulled myself together.

"How do I use the power?" I asked the threesome.

"You won't be able to control it like we can. Just place your hands in the pool and it will do it for you." Amaya said back to emotionless tone. I walked over to the and stared at my reflection. _"Haku.". _I said in my mind. I then took in another deep breath and placed my hands in the water. I closed my eyes as I felt power flow from my hands into the pool. I wasn't able to see the other three but I knew they nodded as they stepped back and they to closed their eyes. Suddenly power rushed out of their hands and into the pool. I could feel the magical energy. I was in the middle of it. Amaya was behind me pouring her wind magic into the pool. To the left of me was Moyasu pouring his fire into the pool. And to the right was Hanako pouring her earth magic into the pool. The shape all three of them were standing in was a large half circle about 10 feet from the pools edge. When enough power of each element was in the pool you could hear a noise when the symbols lit up. First was the water symbol. Followed by the earth symbol, the air symbol, and finally the fire symbol. I took my hands out of the water and stepped away from the pool as it froze over and the water seemed to open up. I looked back at Amaya and she motioned me to enter the waterfall. I walked in and was immediately swept up in a blaze of all the colors in the rainbow. _  
_


	9. The Palace in the Rainbow

**Hello everyone. I hope you are enjoying the story so far. I just found this out a few days ago, but if you follow a story you will automatically get an e-mail when a new chapter is posted. So if you want to know when I update this story than please follow. Also please comment on my story. I don't care if it's good or bad but I would like comments to make my writing better seeing how this is my first ever fanfic. **

* * *

Chapter 9: The Palace in the Rainbow

_Chihiro's POV_

After being sucked into the waterfall I found myself standing in the most beautiful place anyone could imagine. If you though the palace in the sky was beautiful this is beyond comparison. Soon after I exited the waterfall I was followed by Amaya, Hanako, and Moyasu. The only one who seemed amazed at the sight was me. The palace was made of crystal like the the palace in the sky, but this crystal seemed to shimmer in the colors of the rainbow. They don't call it the palace in the rainbow for nothing. I was starting to walk up the steps when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked back and saw a wide eyed Hanako behind me with a hand on my shoulder.

"What are you doing? The palace is right there." I asked Hanako questioningly. It was like she felt something bad was gonna happen. But it was to late. I took one more step and a loud siren went off. It shocked me. I thought reaching the palace was going to be easy like when I found the chosen ones. But I was dead wrong. Immediately guards were surrounding us from all sides. Amaya, Hanako, and Moyasu took up defensive stances around me. Each guard was wearing the exact same thing. Black armor with spears in hand.

"Surrender to us now or die." One of the guards said to us. I was looking frantically at Amaya, Hanako, and Moyasu seeing what their reactions to this situation was. They all seemed like they wouldn't back down anytime soon. Through the little part in his helmet I could see the guard who spoke squint his eyes.

"So be it. Prepare to die!" He yelled at us and swung his arm signaling to his comrades to attack. At that moment I felt a power surge through me as I closed my eyes. The others noticed this and backed away. They jumped out of the circle and behind the guards. All the guards were still only focused on me. I opened my eyes suddenly, held up my hands and blasted all the guards around me with a strong current of water. I was surprised. I looked down at my hands. _"__Did I just do that?"_ I asked myself. I looked away from my hands when I heard the guard who spoke before charge at me. I instinctively held up one of my hands and encased him in a sphere of water. Surprised by my actions I dropped my hand and the water fell to the ground making a giant splash. The others came back over to me just as shocked as I was for controlling water so well. What we didn't know was that the queen of the palace was watching the battle from a balcony from up above. The queen smiled and went back inside her palace, down the stairs and through the gate.

We noticed the gate open and turned our heads quickly towards the figure walking out of the gate. I could swear I gave myself whiplash. I just ignored the slight pain I felt in my neck and looked at a woman wearing a peach colored dress and a gold crown with gemstones on her head. Her skin was pale and her lips red. She must be the queen of the palace.

"Please come in." The queen said. We all walked up the steps cautiously and followed the queen inside. She walked up a few more steps up to her throne. She sat down in it as we respectively bowed our heads. We were still cautious because of the earlier display but the queen assured us we are safe. "I'm sorry for the scene my guards made outside. I was just testing to see how far you would go to rescue your friend." The queen said with a smile appearing on her face as she looked at me. "I have seen throughout your journey that you would go to great lengths to save the Palace in the Ocean's chosen one." The queen said. Now that we're not fighting the queen seems to be pretty nice.

"So will you help your highness?" I asked desperately. I wanted to save Haku as soon as possible before he is seriously hurt if he isn't already.

"I will help you. But on one condition." The queen said her face now taking on a serious expression.

"What is the condition." I asked.

"The condition is, in order to save your friend you must give up your own life." The queen said plainly like it was no problem at all. I debated it in my mind for a moment. _"If I die and save Haku I won't be able to stay with him. But if Haku dies then I would be forever burdened with guilt at not trying to save him after coming so far." _

"I have made my decision." I said. "Save Haku. Please." I said with no hesitation or fear of death in my voice. My three friends behind me were shocked. Hanako immediately ran over to me telling me not to give up my life. "Hanako. I will stop at nothing to save Haku. I love him." I finally admitted it. I loved Haku. I knew deep down that I loved him but was afraid to admit it.

"But Chihiro." Hanako said sad to hear that I was giving up my life just like that.

"I'm sorry Hanako. But I've made up my mind." I said walking over to her highness who looked shocked herself. In the queens mind she was thinking _"This human girl would give up her own life to save a spirit? For the first time in ages my heart has warmed to this girls actions. She is just the kind of person I was searching for to be my chosen one." _The queen noticed I was standing in front of her.

"You child, would give up your own life to save a spirit?" The queen asked silently. She wasn't expecting Chihiro's answer to be yes. The queen looked into the girls heart and soul and saw that she really meant it. At this the queen smiled. I looked a little confused because I thought she was going to say something along the lines of 'Very well then. I will grant your wish and save your friend.' But that is not what the queen said.

"Chihiro. I have looked deep into your heart and soul and know you really want to save this boy, Haku." The queen started to say. Man I'm getting sick and tired of having people look into my heart. It's an invasion of space. The queen continued. "You have warmed my heart. Ever since the death of my husband I locked away my heart and grew cold. But you have made me realize the strength love can give to a being. My husband was human who died by assassination. I have wanted to chose a chosen one for this palace with attributes that were pure and kind hearted. I think I found that person. You would so much as to throw away your own life to save another. Chihiro, I would like you to be the palace in the rainbow's chosen one." The queen finished with a kind sparkle in her light purple eyes. Everyone was shocked by this. The queen was known to have not chosen a chosen one because there were no pure hearted souls. But never in a million years did anyone think the palace in the rainbow's chosen one would be a human. "So will you accept? You would become a spirit but you would still be able to visit the human world if you wished." The queen said hoping Chihiro would accept her offer because she believed that Chihiro was the one.

"I accept." I said. I was happy about this new arrangement. Now I could stand by Haku's side forever. The queen smiled once again. Since I was already in front of her she stood up and magically made a rainbow colored sword appear. I knelt before her as she took the sword and tapped my shoulders with it. I suddenly felt power surge through my entire body. Even more power than the one Haku had given me. I closed my eyes as I felt myself being lifted into the air and a warm light surround me as more and more power flowed into me. I was slowly brought back to the ground as the sphere of light that surrounded me disappeared. I reopened my eyes to see the queen smiling. I smiled back grateful that she was helping me. "Thank you for helping me your highness." I said bowing my head once again to the queen.

"Please just call me Reina." The queen said happily.

"Okay then Reina." I said. She smiled at me happy that someone called her by her name.

"Chihiro your journey isn't over yet." Reina said to me getting serious once again.

"What do you mean Reina?" I asked getting serious again as well.

"You still have to save your friend."

"I thought Haku was saved the moment you gave me power?" I stated questioningly.

"No I only gave you the power to save your friend. He isn't out of the woods yet." Reina said with a reassuring smile. My face suddenly turned into a frown. _"Haku isn't safe yet?" _

"How do I save him?" I asked in a desperate voice.

"Don't worry Chihiro. I will be going as well. I will help you save him." Reina said with a vicious look on her face. I felt a huge weight being lifted off my shoulders as I heard this.

"Let's go." I said. In the back of my mind I was feeling more confident in myself with the power I got from becoming a chosen one. _"Haku I'm on my way." _I said using the voice of love this time knowing what the voice of love actually is.


	10. The Rescue

Chapter 10 The Rescue

_Haku's POV_

I heard Chihiro's voice once again. It's been about a month in this prison. I have been beaten to a bloody pulp for a month. After the first week I heard Chihiro's voice which calmed me down. Now I'm hearing it for the second time saying she's coming. I know now that we have been using the voice of love. At first I just thought I was being delusional. But now I know it really was Chihiro I was speaking to. I small smile came to my face_ "Good she isn't dead." _I said in my mind._ "Chihiro please be careful." _I said to her.

_"Don't worry Haku. I'm much stronger than you remember. I also have the queen of the palace in the rainbow, Reina on my side. We're coming to save you." _Chihiro answered. At the sound of the queen I perked up a bit. The queen of the palace in the rainbow is the strongest spirit in the entire spirit world.

_"Wait if Chihiro's stronger, than that means, she's a spirit now?" _I thought to myself._ "The queen doesn't let just anybody out of her palace alive. Unless Chihiro somehow changed her heart. I also know that the queen has been searching for a chosen one for quite some time. If Chihiro was able to change the queen's heart than my guess would be that the queen made her decision for Chihiro to be her chosen one." _I chuckled to myself._ "That means Chihiro is now the strongest spirit in the spirit world. That means she's stronger than me. Much stronger." _After I took a few minutes to think I answered Chihiro.

_"Okay then. I'll see you when you get here. Um once you save me that is." _I said blushing a little.

_"Yeah see you when I save you." _Chihiro replied.

* * *

_Chihiro's POV_

After that chat I had with Haku my spirits were lifted and I'm raring to go. All five of us went through the waterfall entrance and ended up back at the palace in the sky. Amaya still seems to have problems with expressing her emotions. I feel like she's getting a little better. _"I wonder how long she's been like that."_ I thought to myself. After we safely arrived at he palace in the air, Reina teleported all of us to the correct ocean that the palace in the ocean resided in. The ocean was beautiful. Just like everything else in the spirit world. _"I could get used to this."_ I said to myself imagining Haku by my side showing me all the sights to see in the spirit world. I was zapped back into reality when Reina put a hand on my shoulder.

"We're ready to go now Chihiro." She said with a bit of a worried look on her face.

"Oh don't worry Reina. I'm fine. I was just lost in my thoughts is all." I said to her. Her face seemed to lighten as she spoke again.

"Okay then, let's go." She said with a sweet smile back on her face. Everybody around me seemed to concentrate, except for Reina, Moyasu, and myself. Everybody was informed of the plan before we left the palace in the sky. When we all dove into the crystal blue ocean, everybody had a bubble of air around their heads. I was wondering how Moyasu had an air bubble without concentrating. I can understand how the queen was able to do it, but I couldn't put my finger on how Moyasu could do it without the power of water.

_"Well no use of worrying about it now."_ I said to myself as we all swam deeper and deeper into the ocean. It was starting to get darker and colder the closer we got to the bottom of the sea. Somehow I activated a ray of light when it got so dark we couldn't see anything. Reina and Amaya also activated a ray of light and we could see again. Below us I could barley see a dark colored castle. _"This must be the palace in the ocean"_ I said to myself. This palace however was unlike the others. In my view, this was not beautiful. It gave off the vibe of death. It sent chills down my spine just looking at it. Apparently Hanako saw my fear and tried to comfort me.

"It's okay Chihiro. It's not as bad as it looks." She said in a reassuring tone.

_"Haku's in there."_ I said trying to convince myself that I needed to go in there **for him**. We all landed on the bottom of the ocean and I started to walk towards the palace when Reina stopped me.

"Chihiro if you go in there the guards will tear you apart. This palace is a prison. It is a spirits worst nightmare. I already have a plan to get Haku out without any violence." I looked at Reina with sad desperate eyes as she continued. "I'm the queen of the legendary palace in the rainbow. I'll just have a talk with the queen of he palace." She said giving me a wink. She then straightened her posture even more than it was before and started walking towards the door. She gestured for us to follow and we did. She pushed open the doors an they creaked open. She walked in and two of the guards guarding the queen by her thrown immediately ran in front of her in defensive stances. Reina raised her hand. "We came to talk with the queen." She said her voice showing no sign of fear at all. The guards looked at each other and loosened their stances as they figured out who they were pointing their weapons at.

"Well isn't it the legendary queen with the human husband." The queen said coldly. She then had a glaring contest with Reina. Both Reina and the queen didn't back down until one of the queen's guards whispered something in her ear. The queen then nodded and crossed her legs resting her head on her right arm. "What do you want Reina?" The queen said a little less coldly but still enough to make me want to hide behind Hanako.

"You know what I want Yuina. In both my personal feelings and what I came here to do for Chihiro." Reina said with the same kind of tone the queen, apparently that would be Yuina used.

"Yes I do. Chihiro, you mean that cowardly girl you chose to be your chosen one that's hiding behind the ground palace's chosen one?" She stated more than asked in a disgusted tone. I started to come out from behind Hanako. She was glaring at me and I had yet to know why. "It's just like you to choose a **human **to be your chosen one." Yuina said emphasizing the word human. Did she have a grudge against humans or something? "Because of **that **human, my chosen one has to die." Yuina said emphasizing the word that and pointed at me. When she said her chosen one had to die I tensed right away. Yuina noticed this and decided it would be fun to mock me. "Ah. I see. Your in love with him." This made me blush. "You can forget about it. Haku is going to die and it's all your fault." She said smirking. I came back into reality ready to pound this woman into the ground. But that's when Reina spoke.**  
**

"Yuina. I have a proposal for you."

"And what would that be?" She asked in an annoyed manner.

"Let Haku go and leave both him and Chihiro alone or fight me for Haku's freedom." Reina said keeping her emotions in check. "What's your answer?" Reina asked in a commanding tone. Yuina just smirked.

"You know my answer."

"Everyone stay out of this. This is between me and Yuina." She said holding her hand up telling us not to interfere. We all stepped back as she stepped forward. Yuina got up from her throne and threw her cape to the ground. Both of them immediately engaged in battle. Both were matched in speed. They were just blurs as they fought. Every now and then you could feel heat from the fire attacks Reina launched and the coldness of Yuina's blizzard attacks. There were mixtures of every kind of element. Yuina kept launching only wind, water, and snow attacks while Reina launched every attack imaginable. The throne room was being torn apart. All their anger being released into every attack. Now that I think about it, Haku seemed a little relieved that Reina was with us. I guess now I can see why. Reina had Yuina on her hands and knees. They both were breathing very heavily.

"I surrender." Yuina said disappointed in herself for giving up so easily. She then started to cry. "I loved him like he was my own son!" She yelled tearfully.

_"Does she mean Haku?" _I asked myself. It just had to be.

"I know Yuina. But you have to move forward and forget about what happened in the past. I can push aside the fact that you killed my husband but only because I know my husband killed your son." Reina said in forgiving tone. I know now why she was angry with Yuina in the first place. Reina outstretched a hand to the still crying Yuina. She took it and stood up. Yuina rubbed her eyes.

"I will bring Haku here. You may come with me Chihiro." Yuina said pulling herself together. I nodded and followed her out of the throne room while the others stayed. We went through a couple corridors when I saw him. He was chained by his hands to the wall his head limp. I can't believe someone who thought of someone else as their own son would do something like this to him. I quickly ran over to his cell and stood there terrified at how he looked. He was covered in blood. He cuts and bruises all over his body. His green hair was now looking like black. I turned to Yuina.

"IF YOU TRULY LOVED HIM LIKE YOU SAY, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO HIM!" I yelled at her as my eyes filled with tears. She seemed hurt and shocked, but at the moment I didn't care. I just wanted to get in there and hold Haku. She took out some keys and opened the cell door. She then found a smaller key and unlocked his cuffs. Haku fell into my arms unconscious.

"I didn't want this to happen to him. He was just supposed to be imprisoned. Not tortured to the point of death." She said with a shocked face. I then felt sorry for yelling at her. Perhaps she didn't know.

"We need to treat him." I said as tears welled up in my eyes.

"If we can get him to Reina she'll be able to heal him." Yuina said frantically. I then looked down at the unconscious Haku. I leaned down to hug him when I noticed something. Haku wasn't breathing.

"HAKU! HE'S NOT BREATHING!" I shouted at no one in particular. Yuina started to tear up as well. I felt some of my tears drop on Haku's bloody face. "HAKU!" I screamed at the sky as more tears fell. Then all of a sudden my tears started to glow. The tears seemed to be absorbed into Haku as his cuts and bruises started to heal. I then noticed that he started to breath. I leaned in closer. "Haku?" I said softly. His breathing was starting to return to normal. Soon all of his wounds were completely healed. His eyes started to flicker. His eyes suddenly opened all the way and saw me and Yuina staring at him.

"Please don't stare at me." He said quietly. Yuina and I both let out a relieved sigh.

"Thank god." I said to him with tears of happiness now streaming down my face.

"Yeah. I'm alright. Thanks to you Chihiro." Haku said looking like he just woke up from a very long dream. I then leaned in close to him. He leaned in close to me. Then our lips touched. Our second kiss. This was a kiss that filled us both with happiness and love. We held it for a few seconds as we both pulled away. Yuina just smiled. Touched by our love. Haku and I both blushed. I helped him to his feet and we walked out of that retched cell together. Yuina led us back to the throne room. When we entered Hanako ran up to me.

"Thank the spirits you're alright!" She said to me as she pulled me and Haku along with her into an embrace. Haku and I just smiled.

"Well look who's back on their feet." Moyasu said as he walked over to us. Hanako finally let go of the embrace. Moyasu held out his arms signalling me to hand him Haku. I gave Haku to Moyasu and watched Moyasu help him over to Reina. Reina gave me a happy smile. She then lifted her hands and started to heal Haku the rest of the way so he could walk himself. I noticed that the throne room seemed to be brighter and not smashed as when we left it. Hanako noticed my confusion and started to explain.

"Reina used her magic of time to make the place look like what it did before. She then used her light magic to make the room brighter." Hanako answered. I guess it makes sense.

Reina got up and came over to us. "I know what your questions are and will gladly answer them." Reina started. "Hanako already answered why the room looks different from when you left it, so I guess that's out of the way. The reason why Moyasu didn't need to concentrate on making an air bubble and didn't have control over water is because I did it for him. I'm the queen of the palace in the rainbow, I have every power you can think of. Whether it's elemental or supernatural I can control it. Since you are the one I chose to be the chosen one, you too have the same powers. You and I are the most powerful spirits in the spirit world." She said smiling.

"I'm one of the most powerful spirits?" I asked surprised. She just nodded. I looked over her shoulder and saw Yuina and Haku hugging. We walked over to her and she caught us all in her embrace.

"Now I believe that all of you have to go back up to the surface." She said smiling. We all nodded. We said our goodbyes and exited the palace making our way to the surface. Before I left I said to Yuina,

"Thank You."

"No, thank you." She said back to me. I waved goodbye and left the palace.


	11. Epiloque

**Hey guys! Final Chapter! Remember to review. I have an idea for a sequel but am open for ideas. Hope you liked my story!**

* * *

Epilogue

_Chihiro's POV_

After the whole situation with the palaces Hanako, Moyasu, Amaya, and Reina went back to their rightful palace's to enjoy their lives. I thanked them for their help. Amaya seemed to be much better at expressing feelings since we left. I found out that she's always been like that. No I'm starting to wonder why Moyasu ever went out with her. Well it's not my place to ask questions about another persons love life. After going out for a couple years me and Haku decided to get married. We had a small wedding on the beach. We didn't invite many people. But everyone we did invite gladly showed up. We invited Hanako, Etsuyo, Moyasu, Amaya, her mom Ayame, and Yuina. We had a great time. Haku and I gave our vows and and sealed our marriage with a kiss. We were the happiest couple anyone could have ever imagined a couple to be. We never had any fights. We loved each other with all our hearts. But what we didn't know was the mysterious man lurking in the shadows. Watching us.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it. Please review. Your reviews will help me decide wether or not to create a sequel. Also remember I'm still open for ideas on a sequel. Review or PM your ideas to me. I'm going to start another book so I won't be able to get to the sequel until it's finished. Sorry but that's my nindo, my ninja way.**


End file.
